Sick Day
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: When Murphy becomes ill, will Paul be able to care for her while Stephanie is away? One-shot. Based off an episode of the Cosby Show.


**So here is another one-shot. Hopefully getting around to updating some of my other fics later this week. As always, let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Daddy!"

Paul Levesque was sitting at the table in the family's kitchen, drinking his morning coffee when he heard his oldest daughters voice coming down the stars. He met Aurora's eyes when she entered the room.

"Daddy, I think Murphy is sick," she said with her hands on her hips. Gosh, she looked so much like her mother.

Paul chucked, "Oh yeah, and how do you know this?"

"You know how she always wakes me up in the morning?"

Paul nodded

"Well, when I pushed her away, she felt warm," Aurora said as she led her father up to the room that her and her sister shared.

Paul went in to check on Murphy as Aurora wanted out in the hall. She wouldn't dare come near Murphy if she was sick.

Murphy was lying in bed with her stuffed rabbit, Thumper. She turned her head when her dad come into her room.

"Hi, daddy," said Murphy weakly

"Hey, pumpkin. How are you feeling?" Paul went over to her bed and put his hand on her forehead. Aurora was right, Murphy was feeling warm.

"Me and Thumper aren't feeling good at all. Check Thumper's head, too," cried Murphy.

Paul picked up the stuffed white rabbit and felt its head for his daughter, "Your right."

Stephanie quickly entered the room and rushed over to her daughter's bed, "Aurora said that Murphy was sick. Did you take her temperature? Are her glands swollen? Does her head hurt? Did you call the doctor?"

"Calm down, Steph. I'm handling this. Go finish getting around for work," Paul told his wife heading out of the room to get a thermometer.

Stephanie looked shocked, "Go to work?! I can't go to work when my baby is sick."

"Why not? I'm here, I can take care of her. You take Aurora to school and I'll stay here with Murphy and Vaughn."

"I don't know, Paul. You don't cater to them like I do when their sick," Steph said in a worried tone.

"Trust me, babe. I know what I'm doing," Paul reasoned.

Paul grabbed the thermometer and went back up to Murphy's room as Stephanie followed. He made his way over to take her temperature but she wouldn't open her mouth.

"What?" Paul questioned.

"Take Thumper's temperature first, daddy." Murphy demanded.

Paul looked strangely at his daughter. Before he had time to ask why, Stephanie intervened.

"Take the rabbits temperature, Paul."

Paul started to laugh, "Stephanie, the rabbit does not have a pulse."

Judging by the look his wife was giving him, he had better do what she said. So he held the thermometer to the rabbit's head

"alright, stick this under your tongue Thumper."

"What's his temperature?" asked Murphy.

"Zero," Paul chucked as Stephanie hit him, "which is normal for a rabbit of his weight."

After Murphy had her temperature taken, Paul went to take Vaughn down to the kitchen to feed her breakfast while Stephanie got herself around for work and Aurora around for school. As Paul fed Vaughn her baby food, Stephanie come down the stairs holding Aurora' s hand. Aurora said goodbye to her youngest sister and went out to wait in the car for her mother. Stephanie how ever handed her husband a list.

"What's this?" Paul asked as he was handed the list?"

Stephanie sighed, "It's to remind you to giver her plenty of fluids and aspirin every 4 hours."

"I don't believe you. You're the only women whose ever gone to school to get a degree in business and ended up getting a degree in medicine." Paul said with a laugh.

Stephanie just shook her head, "I'll try to finish early, but if anything happens, please call me."

And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and headed on her way.

"Daddy!" Murphy shouted from her room.

"Yes Princess!" Paul Shouted back.

"Did Mommy leave?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Paul yelled as he headed up the stairs.

"Mommy!"

Paul whipped his face with his hand. This was going to be a long day.

Later on in the day, Paul brought the juice, aspirin and a handy spoon into Murphy's room for her to take. As he said them down on her bed side table, Murphy turned on her side to face him.

"Daddy, Aurora said that I have germs. How do I get rid of them?"

"Well sweetheart, you have to drink lots of juice and take the aspirin that mommy left you." replied Paul.

Paul put three of the children's aspirin onto the spoon, but as the spoon got closer to Murphy's, the more she backed away."

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Mommy always crushes the aspirin."

Paul quickly crushed the aspirin with the backside of the spoon as he wiggled his hips, "There you go, Aspirin crushed, just like mommy would crush them."

He brought the spoon to her mouth, but still, she backed away.

"What's wrong now?"

"Mommy mixes in with the juice."

Paul brought the spoon back and but some juice on it, "Mixing juice with the aspirin and smiling like mommy."

Again the spoon was brought to Murphy's month, and again she backed away.

"Mommy does the airplane."

"Do you want a single engine or a jet,"

"Single engine!"

So Paul made the engine noises and finally got her to take the medicine. He turned to leave when he head his daughter's faint voice.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He turned back with a smile, "Your welcome, dear."

He lived for moments like this every day and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


End file.
